That Stranger
by emmalia-aradeil
Summary: They just kept running into each other. / Rin being a dork, Sousuke being a dorkier dork \\


Rin just kept running into that same damned stranger.

He supposed he might as well call him his neighbor, after-all he did just move in next door. However, he had not talked to that stranger since they day he planted his gorgeous ass in the room next to his.

Rin was on his weekly grocery run, filling up his cart with excessive amounts of meat and vegetables. Out of all of his friends, he was the most diet-obsessed, insisting that to be an Olympic-class swimmer he had to follow a strict diet.

As he was scrutinizing two different boxes of cereal, his gaze narrowed in on the stranger who was just in his peripheral vision. He almost turned around to confirm it was who he thought it was, but the stranger's confident gait towards him confirmed who it was.

Yep, it was that stranger who was walking towards him.

_Walking towards me! _Rin's logic suddenly kicked in. He couldn't fathom why that stranger was approaching him as he gripped the two cereal boxes in his hands tighter.

"Easy there," that stranger's voice chuckled. "You trying to kill those cereal boxes? I didn't peg you as a cereal killer."

"How funny," he replied, wishing desperately he didn't look the way he did for the first time he formally spoke to his neighbor. His hair was most likely still damp from the shower, and he was wearing low-sitting, gray sweatpants and a loose black muscle tank. _Yep, I should win the award for the most attractive hobo around. _

On the flip side, that _gorgeous_ stranger wore dark wash, perfectly skinny jeans that outlined his legs. Rin swore he had better leg muscles than him, and his light purple collared shirt covered the rest of his swimmer-like physique.

"Do you swim?" Rin found himself blurting, mentally smacking himself in the head over his bluntness.

That stranger laughed again. The absurdly low, undeniably masculine sound irking every nerve in Rin's ears. Who the hell gave this guy so much confidence? And blessed him so much in the looks department?

_Hopefully he's stupid, _Rin thought to himself.

"Why do you ask?" that stranger's voice inquired. "Did you notice while you were checking me out?"

_Arrogant and observant!_

"Idiot," Rin cocked his head, muttering. "I can just tell. Swimmer intuition or something."

"I'm assuming you are too, as your grocery basket is full of what seems to be a healthy swimming diet," he replied.

Rin couldn't help the surge of pride that came forward. He was thrilled that somebody had finally noticed and complimented it.

"However, go easy on the meat. You don't look like you need it."

His content quickly turned sour and he gritted his shark teeth that normally scared people off.

"Cool teeth," that stranger said, walking off in all of his infuriating glory.

_I didn't even get his name._

:-:-:-:-:

_Two days later..._

The relentless knocking continued.

Sousuke shrugged, assuming it was the same old man coming to yell at him to turn down his music. It was his apartment after all, it wasn't his fault that the walls weren't soundproof.

"Oi! You inconsiderate jerk," a voice called through his door. It was definitely not that old man he thought it was.

Turning up the volume on his speakers, he padded slowly over to his door, flinging it open.

"What?" he asked. He knew his face wasn't the most pleasant, and his large stature and dark, brooding eyebrows were usually helpful in situations like these. However, the little, red-headed shark at his door didn't seem impressed.

"Cut the crap," the little man at his door growled.

Sousuke involuntarily smirked. What was he, 5'10, 5'9? Either way, his petulance amused Sousuke to a strange extent.

"Do you need something, dear neighbor?" he smiled, tilting his head slightly.

"Turn down your damn music," he replied.

"Make me," Sousuke smirked, unprepared for what happened next.

That stranger, who was on Sousuke's mind since their encounter at the grocery store, barreled into his apartment. His shoulder checked him and knocked him nearly off balance.

"You're trespassing," Sousuke snarked, reaching out a hand to grab the back of that stranger's black hoodie. He found himself only holding the hoodie, the stranger having slipped out of it as soon as he felt the tension.

"You get in fights alot?" Sousuke asked, leaning against his wall, watching him search for where the speakers were. His eyes grazed over the well-cut muscles of his back, nicely displayed in the low cut muscle tee his was wearing. Sousuke figured that that guy must be obsessed with those types of tops, as they were the only thing he's seen him in so far.

"Hell no," he said. "Only with over-confident people like you. Now were the hell are the speakers?"

"I dunno," Sousuke replied, grinning slightly.

"Show me, damnit."

"Make me," Sousuke repeated for the second time. He would be lying if he didn't admit that the prospect of this attractive stranger _making him_ do something would be interesting.

"You testing me, frowny face?"

"Frowny face? What type of nickname is that?"

"An accurate one," that stranger replied as he trekked towards him.

"Well then, I'll call you pouty face," Sousuke replied as that stranger stood before him.

"The hell?"

"You're always pouting like a sad little puppy. Or rather, an angry one," Sousuke smirked.

That stranger looked as if he was nearly about to exploded, his face turned a red as vibrant as his shampoo commercial worthy hair.

"Speakers are over there," Sousuke tilted his head into the kitchen. "And next time you want to see my apartment, ask to come for dinner."

"Cocky idiot," Pouty Face glared as he turned down the music. "Don't flatter yourself. Your music was just so fucking loud."

"Sorry," he shrugged in reply. "See ya."

"Bye," that stranger said, walking out the door.

_I didn't even get his name, _Sousuke groaned. _And... was I...flirting with him? I basically asked him to come over for dinner...Oh god I sound like a creepy neighbor don't I..._

:-:-:-:-:

_1 day later..._

Damn his luck and all of the gods above.

Rin Matsuoka stared long and hard the the mahogany door, the glistening number "334" inscribed on it, marking it as somebody else's apartment.

Damn karma and all of the shit he's done so far.

Of course he had to knock. What else was he going to do? Eat raw meat?

"What're you standing here for?" a voice inquired.

"The hell!" Rin jumped in surprise. The door, whilst Rin stood in his contemplative oblivion, had swung open to reveal Sousuke.

"I should be saying that to you!"

"I'm, I, I mean, i-its not what it looks like!"

"And what was it supposed to look like?" Frowny Face asked.

Rin groaned. He couldn't believe himself, standing outside of that stranger's apartment and preparing to ask him for a favor.

"Nevermind that," Rin sputtered. "Anyways, my stove broke down and I was wondering if I could use yours."

"Eh, I was just about to leave," that stranger sighed. "I need food too."

"I brought some for you too, if you want it," Rin felt his cheeks turning red. Surely that cocky bastard was going to say-

"-Ha, knew you wanted to see my apartment again."

"Fuck off," Rin pouted. "Can I please?"

"Since you ask so politely," that stranger said, stepping aside so that Rin could enter his apartment. "Just don't break my stove too."

"As if," he said. "My stove probably broke from the trauma it went through while listening to that terrible, loud music of yours."

"That's not even possible," that stranger deadpanned.

God, did Rin hate his guts. In all of his sexy splendor, smirking his flawless mouth at him and watching him as he unpacked his plastic bag of groceries.

"I'll be in there," that stranger pointed into the sitting area. "Don't wreck anything!" he warned, voice retreating as he moved away.

"Yeah yeah," Rin replied. He went back to focusing on preparing dinner.

However, his attention soon frayed from the carrots and chicken he was preparing, and refocused on that stranger. That stranger, who drove him crazy with only two instances of interaction. His modelesque face and greek-god worthy body, tall enough to tower over him more so than Makoto did. It sent irrational shivers down his back thinking of it.

Here he was, daydreaming about an insanely attractive person while cooking food in his apartment.

And then, a searing sensation.

"Goddamnit," Rin cursed, jerking his finger away from the knife.

"Huh," that stranger turned his attention away from the T.V., glancing his way. "You okay?" he sprung up after seeing Rin clutching his hand. "One sec, I'll get you a band aid.

He disappeared for a moment, and returned clutching a first aid kit.

"Thanks," Rin said. "Didn't know you were Mother Hen."

"Shut the fuck up," that stranger said to him. "Here."

That stranger reached out his oh-so-chiseled forearm towards him, beckoning for his hand.

"I'm not two years old," Rin insisted as the tanner hand clutched his own.

"Quiet," Frowny Face commanded as he rubbed at Rin's finger with an alcohol wipe.

"Thanks," Rin said, watching as that stranger continued his care of his fingers.

"Well I'm the host anyways, technically," he replied. "There, all better. Now go sit."

"What?" Rin questioned.

"Can't have a cripple making us dinner," that stranger reasoned with illogical rationality.

"I'm not cripple for god's sake!"

"Go sit shark-boy."

"Now it's shark boy!?"

* * *

A/N- considering expanding on their cute little neighbor-ship (relationship teehee) they have. Maybe two-five more chapters. However, it depends on what you guys think! Also, maybe comment a prompt you'd be interested in seeing me do? I write for pretty much all ships! Thanks for reading!

Emmalia


End file.
